


Snow Buns

by sheregenerated



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12 Days of Thasmin, F/F, Fluff, Snow, Twelve Days Of Thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheregenerated/pseuds/sheregenerated
Summary: The Doctor pauses mid-adventure to do something important. Something really important.Making a snowman.#12DaysOfThasmin
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Twelve Days Of Thasmin





	Snow Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aieedunno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aieedunno/gifts).



The Doctor was in trouble. 

Nothing new, that, the Doctor had gotten herself into trouble more times than she could count. Lost track many many faces ago. This time, she had a plan, but she only had a few moments to put it into action. It wasn’t one she could warn the fam about either, not with the baddies holding them hostage like this. 

So when Yaz drew their attention, the Doctor took advantage of that moment and did a bit of a swap. Retreated from view, had to go off a bit to hide, wait until they left thinking they’d won. She left a Dopplepod in her place, a sort of duplicate if you will, she wouldn’t really do anything. Then again, she didn’t need to. They’d see a defeated-looking adversary, quiet as they went about gloating, they’d be off in a tick, surely. 

But what to do in the meantime? 

The blizzard was too violent to go outside, not that she would want to anyway, but it had blown in plenty of snow. Especially through the gaping hole in the roof. 

Someone should really patch that up. 

The Doctor hummed to herself, looking around. She _could_ hide in one of those shadowy alcoves until they left. But that was boring. No, she needed to keep busy somehow. She moved behind the TARDIS, out of sight if anyone came looking, and tried to think of her next move. She put her hands on her hips, looking down at the snowy floor beneath her feet. Then, her eyebrows shot up and a grin spread across her face. 

A few minutes later, the Doctor was wrapping her scarf around a snow Doctor. She adjusted it so it didn’t fall off in the wind, then stepped back to admire her work. Not a bad likeness, though it was a bit shorter than her. Something still seemed missing though. Not the button eyes or carrot nose (she had brought along some carrots in case she came across any of the local giant bunnies native to the planet). Maybe it was the lack of arms, she theorized, and stuck a couple of long twigs into the sides of her snow Doctor. 

But it still felt empty somehow. 

So the Doctor got to work making a second snow person. This one, with two snowballs atop its head and eyes made of the two largest buttons she could find in her pockets. 

The Doctor stepped back to admire her work, smiling with satisfaction at the pair of them.

“Doctor!” Graham called out, him and Ryan rushing towards her. 

“What are you doing behind the TARDIS?” Ryan asked with a puzzled expression. 

“Oh, nothing!” The Doctor said dismissively as she stepped out to meet them, “where’s Yaz?” 

“Stowed away on their ship.” 

“Sounds like her,” the Doctor smiled a little to herself, then led them into the TARDIS to give chase. 

As the TARDIS dematerialized, snow swirled around the space it once occupied. If you looked carefully through the veil of white, you could see two snow people holding hands– one with a rainbow scarf, and one with snow buns.

**Author's Note:**

> Some references to the Secret In Vault 13 book/adventure. I definitely recommend it!


End file.
